


The King and I

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Didn't plan on writing this, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Non binary courier, Puns & Word Play, Rare Pairings, Sexual Harassment, Unlikely Pairing, kinda cheesy, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: The cute story of how The King of freeside ended up with a very unlikely woman and everyone's second favorite Followers doctor: Julie Farkas.





	1. A hard headed woman

**Author's Note:**

> Albeit this story is kind of cliche...it's (I think) the only story that offically has this pairing. I'll write another story about this pair with smut (for all you filthy animals out there) and I'll try to do stories with other rare pairings.
> 
> if you want to see a rare pairing story done, leave the pairing in the comments and I will try to do it.

“What do you mean you can't fix my Rex!?”

 

Julie Farkas sighed sadly and hung her head a little bit.

 

“King, I’m sorry but we can’t do anything else!We’ve done all that we could do! I’m sorry but`”

 

The reasonable attractive man with oil slick black hair who would only be identified as the King growled and slammed his fist on the table.

 

“There's nothing you bible thumping hippies can do?” 

 

Suddenly he grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it, sending appears and books flying.

 

Julie shrieked and yelled for him to stop. Another Doctor came in to see ehat the issue was. 

 

“Hey what are you doing? You can’t act like this here people are-” With one good swing The king knocked the doctor out cold.

 

“King! There's no need to get violent! How about we calm down and just take a deep breath and share a hug?” 

 

The king picked up one of the fallen books and threw at the tent wall beside him, the fabric ripped a little way from the books shar corner. Suddenly one of the guards appeared brandishing their fully locked and loaded combat shotgun

 

“Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!” The man spat out some vulgar words and held up his hands.

 

“Find I'll just go then!let me grab my rexy and I'll be gone!” He mumbled something as he picked up the cyber dog and left the tent. 

 

Julie ran out after the irate man,

 

“I'm sorry we can't do anything now but if you check later I might have more information…” 

 

The king stopped and adjusted his grip on his beloved robo pooch and left. But he didn't indicate whether he had heard her or not.

 

Guilt ate at Julie as she picked up the mess that the man had made.

 

“Man he sure has a temper, don't he?”

Commented the same guard that had kicked The King out.

 

“He had his reasons, he loves that dog. I just wish I could do something.”

 

The guard gave a glum mile to the Mohawk wearing follower and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey don't beat yourself up now Jules. You do a lot of good already, but just remember you can't save em’ all hun.”

 

Julie sighed and returned the smile, but her eyes didn't reflect it.

 

“I know you're right and that's the part that sucks but it's all in the Lord's hands now. I'm sure he has bigger plans.”

 

The two finished cleaning up the mess and went back to their daily duties of guarding the Fort and taking care of the locals.

  
  


Three days later the Courier stopped by with a delivery of much needed Med-x, Fixer and Radaway for Julie.

 

The Courier found the Brightly colored Mohawk wearing follower in the tent with the rip in its wall.

 

“Hey there Spikes, I got you something!”

The doctor had been repair the said rip when the courier startled her.

 

“Oh hey there Six! How's it going?”

 

The sun baked Courier smiled and showed the follower their delivery.

 

“Good! I got you more of the supplies you needed! And the Garrets have agreed to start a trade with you!”

 

The Over excitable doctor clapped her hands and threw her arms around Six who just shrugged and returned the friendly gesture.

 

“Oh thank you so much! These are very much needed! I can't believe you got so much! I really wish I could repay you somehow.”

 

The courier tapped their chin and smiled,

 

“Actually you may be able to help me with a situation involving the King and the NCR. What do you know about the NCR type that hang around here?”

 

“Well the soldiers do bring in supplies but won't sell to the locals, It's better if you go see a friend of mine named Elizabeth Kierans, she's a major in the NCR.She’ll have more information for you. If she holds back any just tell her I sent you.”

 

“Awesome thanks...hey what's up with the rip in the tent wall?” 

 

“Oh that? That is from the King. He was in here a few days ago to see if he could get treatment for his cyber dog, Rex. The poor things brain is going bad, and there nothing I can do.”

 

And as fate would have it another Followers Doctor by the name of Arcade Gannon happened to be walking by and overheard the conversation.

 

I might know someone.” The two friends jumped and turned to see the unusually tall blonde haired doctor standing in the doorway of the tent.

 

Julie tied off the string she was using to repair the tent and stood up, her eyes lit up with hope.

 

“You do?”

 

The blonde haired follower sighed and nodded 

 

“A friend of my fathers named Doctor Henry Specializes in Cyber tech and technology, he could help you. He's located up in Jacobstown.”

 

In a very Farkas fashion, Julie rushed over to the giant and squeezed him.

 

The blonde doctor blushed and awkwardly patted the woman's back.

 

“Oh thank you so much arcade! I'll go tell The King the good news myself as soon as me and six are done!”

 

“No problem Julie..,I'm going to go back to researching. See you at dinner or yeah see you soon.” Julie chuckled as the shy and awkward blonde doctor hustled out of the tent and out of sight.

 

“Well looks like part of your problem is solved! See things are looking up!”

 

Julie nodded in agreement,

 

“They are and most of it because of you! I don't have any caps to offer but I can give you a discount on services and supplies.”

 

“I'll take it! Look I'd love to hang out but I have some sexbots to go find. I'll stop by later this week and see how things are going!”

 

And with that the two said their goodbyes and parted ways.....


	2. Wooden heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie goes to visit The King with some good news....But pacer has other ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the chapter that uses the Sexual Harassment tag....Pacer is a shithead
> 
> Oh and LOTS of blushing...

After the Courier left Julie had let one of the other Doctors that she would be out for just a bit to see The King.

  
  


The walk to the Kings was rather uneventful, and only took a few minutes.

 

Once inside the school however, Julie got a bit of unwanted attention from The King's main side bit, Pacer when she asked him where the King was.

 

“The King? He's upstairs on the 3rd floor in his room being busy but what business brings you here? Ain't you one them Huggers of the Apocalypse? The doctors?”

 

He said looking the woman up and down, Julie crossed her arms trying to cover up her ample chest, as she regretted leaving the Coat back at the Fort.

 

“I have some information for him concerning His Dog Rex, it will only take a few minutes and yes I am the head doctor for the  _ Followers _ of the apocalypse.”

 

“Tell you what there pretty lady, how about we go somewhere for a few minutes and you give me  _ private _ examination then I'll take you up to see The King. Whaddya say doc?”

 

“I'm sorry but I'm going to refuse your offer, now which way is it to the Stairs?”

 

Pacer chuckled and stood up from place against the wall and walked over to Julie and pulled her to his chest by wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

She yelled and pushed him away, sending the Greasy side bit to floor with a bang.

 

“Whatever happened to turning the other cheek there doll?” 

 

Pacer  stood up and grabbed the woman's wrist rather hard causing her to yelp in pain. Using her wrist as leverage, he put his arm behind his back, forcing Julie to into his chest and then he bullied her to the edge of a desk where he pinned her.

.A few of the other gang members scattered to go get help or just to get away.

 

“LET GO OF ME!” Julie Screamed This time yelling loud enough to bring the King downstairs. She managed to land a decent punch on the king member before he grab that wrist too but he didn't grab it hard like he did the other one.

 

“What's going on here?! Julie what are you-” he stopped and realized the situation.

 

“Pacer you  _ hound dog!  _ Get off the poor woman!” Glaring at the doctor, Pacer reluctantly set her free, instantly Julie started rubbing her sore wrist.

 

Instantly The King was at her side, make sure she was okay, their eyes locked.

 

The king felt his heart rate pick up as his Deep sea Blue eyes locked with Her olive green ones. Never had seen such beautiful eyes before, sure he had seen quite a few pairs of green eyes that had caught his eyes but never like this woman's.

 

She smiled and blushed, heat flooded to her face as she realized how close the two were and how handsome The King really was.

 

With eyes still locked, The King gently picked up her wrist, holding it as if it were a baby bird.

 

He gave her a ghost of a smile as he looked away from her eyes and moved his eyes to her wrist.

 

He frowned when he saw a bruise forming  already. His eyes started turning into a midnight blue color as he let out a low growl.

 

“That stupid son of a bitch.This is taken things too far.” He sighed and looked at Julie with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“I'm real sorry about Pacers behavior,, don't know what got into him lately, I'll get you some ice.”

 

Gently and reluctantly, Julie pulled her wrist out The Kings grip, but almost instantly she regretted the action as she missed the warmth of his hands.

 

She blushed and mentally scolded herself, and reminded herself of who she was dealing with.

 

“Come on Jules! This is the King! He's a player! Don't let those beautiful deep blue handsome eyes sucker you in!”  She stepped back a bit and took a deep breath.

 

“It's okay, I'm  fine really. I'm a doctor remember?”

 

“Yeah you are, it's weird not seein you without your _Huggers of the apocalypse_ \- I mean Followers of the apocalypse jacket on. Sorry about the uh nickname there.” 

 

He chuckled nervously and blushed, he feverently attemtpted to look away from the rather beautiful face that made him feel like he had cazadors fluttering around in his stomach or whatever the post apocalyptic equivalent to a butterflies was and all the while internally he was chiding himself for acting like a fool

 

“Come on man, this ain't cool! You're acting like a fool...hey those Rhyme..Focus! Don't be gettin all soft now, you're the King! You're used to seein foxy little ladies like her all the time, you ain't no  _ b **ig ole’ hunk of love** _ **!** You've got a  _**Wooden heart**!  _ You don't need to be falling for them dazzling one of a kind Green eyes!”

 

He shook his head and chuckled, trying to act natural.

 

“So uh, what brings to my neck of the woods Miss Farkas?”

 

“Oh call me Jules...Or Julie! Either one is great but I'm oh I have some news on Rex! I've heard of a man that lives up in Jacobstown named Dr.Henry who can help! He specializes in Cybertronics and biotechnology!”

She chattered excitedly and in return he gave her a off white but still dazzling ear to ear smile.

 

“Well ain't that the Bees knees?!” 

 

He wanted to throw his arms around the woman and kiss her.

 

“I'll see if I can find someone to take Rex up the Henry, if not I'll do it myself.”

 

He felt his heart stop. This woman's heart was too big for her body.

 

“No need, the courier kid is coming over tomorrow, I'm sure they'll help get Rex up there after all they love ole Rex!”

 

“That's great to hear! And after Rex is fixed up I'll come by see you and him!”

She blushed and looked away then back at The King.

 

“Or I can come by the Fort and see you..and bring Rex along too of course!”

He chuckled nervously and felt his face grow hot. 

 

She shuffled her feet and sighed, looked behind the King she noticed it was getting dark out, The King noticed she was staring at something  behind him and following her gaze he realized the same thing.

 

He also notice that his men were staring at the woman, more specifically her chest.

 

He had to admit she was well endowed, but still he didn't like seeing other men stare at her like as if they were staring at one the groupies.

 

He had to do something…

 

“I'm guessing that it's getting time for you to go?”

 

Julie reluctantly nodded and looked around as she felt eyes staring at her.

She cringed as she tried to cross her arms over her chest, the pain in her wrist was getting worse and made it difficult to cover herself with her arms.

 

“Yeah it’s close to dark, I should probably be getting back to the fort now.”

 

He held out his cream colored jacket to her, blushing as he did so.

 

“Here take this so you don’t get...cold.” The two of them blushed furiously, and looked down at the ground then back at each other.

 

She knew he wasn’t concerned about her getting cold as the temperature was nowhere near low enough to be considered cool much less cold but she took it anyway eternally grateful for his compassion.

 

“Oh goodness! Thank you!I really appreciate this King. You’re really too kind.” 

 

“Well for all the hard work you do around Freeside and for me, it’s not much at all. Do you want me to have one of my Men walk you back to the fort?”

 

“Oh no I’m good...but thank you King really thank you.”

 

The King gave her a small smile and leaned on the counter’s edge as he spoke.

 

‘No problem Jules, just uh lookin out for you….You better run along now before it gets any darker.I’ll be lookin forward to seein you soon...and Rex will too, especially since you’re the one who came over here to give me the good news even after I might have flipped over a table and scared ya half to death. I’m real sorry for actin like a Jackass to ya by the way.”

 

“It’s okay and I look forward to visiting as well there King. I’ll drop your jacket off in the morning. But I have to go like now, so I’ll be seeing you soon, okay?”

 

“It’s fine and try to get ya self back home safely.... _Please_.” With a nod of her head a quick wave Julie left and stepped out side into the warm Mojave night air.

 

 

Even behind the door she could hear The King and a member of his talk about her.

 

“Uh boss? It aint cold out, it’s kind warm out there. She aint gonna get chilled.”

 

“I know that! And I also know you little boys were starin at her like she was one them Gomohera girls! SHow her some respect will ya?”

 

“You like her don’t you?”

 

“Shut it.”

  
  


Julie quietly schuckled  as she stepped of the curb and started walking in the direction of the fort.

 


	3. All shook up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shoot out between the NCR and the Kings, julie is left with plenty of work and a ruined jacket...but none of that matters when learns of Pacers death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I loved the last sentence and will update soon

It wasn’t even dawn when Julie was woken up abruptly by Arcade violently shaking her.

 

“Julie You need to wake up! There’s been a shoot out!”

 

She sat up startled and confused, she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

 

“A shoot out? Between who?”

 

“Some NCR soldiers and a couple of the King gang members. We have 5 reported dead and 6 injured.” She quickly stood up and started heading towards the main area of the fort.

 

“Hey aren’t your forgetting your jacket?” Arcade shouted behind her, she stopped in her tracks and looked down.

 

She was still wearing the King’s coat, She thought about running upstairs and grabbing hers but the sound of people moaning and screaming changed her mind.

 

“It’s fine I don’t need it!” She and Arcade raced down to the main courtyard in time to see the victims arrive.

 

“Whose jacket is that?” Arcade asked as he and Julie worked on getting people healed.

 

“The King’s…” 

 

“Oh okay...Wait what?” He stared at her bugged eyed for a moment before quickly jumping back to work.

 

“He gave it to me so I...look we need to focus on getting these people treated!My love life can wait!”

 

It took nearly 8 full hours to get all the victims cared for and by then Julie was exhausted and the King’s jacket was soiled with blood. She groaned and took it off and set it on a table before going to talk to one of the other doctors about the situation.

 

“So is that all of them?” She asked one of the other doctors.

 

“I’m pretty sure, it’s a shame that this many people got hurt because of politics.”

 

“Who died?”   
  


“Not sure but I know that one the men was The King’s best friend, Pacer.”

 

At Hearing this news, her heart broke as her face paled and her stomach dropped.

 

“Hey you okay Jules?”

 

“Do you think you can  _ hold down the Fort _ while I go take care of some business?”

 

“Umm sure, yeah go ahead.”

 

She gave the doctor a hug and ran out of the Fort and hurried to the school as fast as she could without making a clown of herself.

  
  


When she got to the school no one even looked up at her when she walked in, no one but the courier at least.

 

“Hey Jules. Did you hear what-Never mind of course you did...I was too late to save Pacer but I did get the treaty to stop the violence and get a relief effort going but I was still too late.” The Courier hung their head dejectedly. They weren’t their upbeat selves then again who would be after aat time like this?

Beside them was Rex who howled sadly as if he understood the loss too.

 

“You did what you could, don’t beat yourself up. You taken Rex to get fixed?”

 

The Courier nodded somberly, sighing they scratched the dog's head and ears.

 

“Thank you so much Six you’ve been a savior to this place since you crawled out of that grave.”

 

They snerked and shook their head.

 

“That’s a little much now, I’m just a courier doing a little side work...So let’s talk about something else. What brings you here?”

 

“I was looking for the King.”

 

“He’s upstairs in his room...You don’t have his jacket.” Julie blushed and groan while Six snickered.

 

“How does everyone know about that?”

 

“Word travels fast, you might want to talk to him. He needs you.”  Six clapped Julie on the shoulder before walking out the door with Rex following close behind.

 

She shrugged and ran up the stairs to where the King's room was and standing outside it was 2 women in sexy nightwear, pouting.

 

As Julie approached the room even more on of the groupies stopped her.

 

“He doesn’t want to see anyone right now.” Julie sighed and shook her head.

“I just need to see him okay?” The group crinkled her nose but let julie through anyway.

 

“He’s not going to talk to you or-”

 

She ignored the woman’s words and knocked on door, the 2 women watched her.

 

“Go away. Now ain’t in the time.” 

The King said somberly, the sadness and grief were obvious in his voice.

 

“King it’s me Julie...Julie Far-” Before she could even finish what she was saying the door opened.

 

“Hey Jules, what do you need?” A small smile ghosted on the King’s face when he saw her, while the groupies stared in awe.

 

“I don’t need anything right now, but I do  _ wan _ t to talk to you.” 

 

Her eyes glistened when she saw his face, he wasn’t crying but it was clear that the stress of his best friend’s death was getting to him

 

The King hesitated for a second before letting her in and shutting the door behind her.

 

Once the door was shut, The King’s walls came tumbling down.

  
  
  
  



	4. There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie has a moment alone with her King

His hands, they're wrapped around hers, gently squeezing them. They sit on the large plush bed, just holding each others hands.

He doesn't know why but he lets her inside of his walls, he lets her see him without his crown and his glitter.

He lets her see him.

“King…”

The way she says his name makes him want to smile. It's not saturated with pity or sympathy like everyone else's but concern and empathy.

He sighs and looks her in the eyes, her normal bright olive green eyes are now a deep evergreen.

He doesn't like it, they're too dark for her, they don't fit her bright and warm personality.

“I'm not okay Jules. Pacer was my best friend since we were kids. I'm used to losing some of my members but with him..it’s different. He was always there by my side, cheering me up with a story or a joke. I'm he wasn't without faults but a lot of the time he's the one man I'd always have by my side in a pinch.”

He looked down at the ground, his eyes closed and he let out a broken sigh.

She scoots closer to him and uses her freehand to brush a free hair back into place.

“He's the one that always comforted me and upported me. He had the stories and would always say the right thing. I want that right now but he's the one who gave it and he's gone….”

She stays silent but leans her head on his shoulder, he lays his head on top of hers and wraps an around around her.

“It just doesn't seem right.” He mutters.

“I don't understand why he kept starting trouble with them soldier boys. I didn't want to start a war, I knew some one was going to get hurt but I didn't think… I don't think it was going to be pace.”

He lets hid forehead rest on her scalp, and she kisses his shoulder reminding him that she's there for him.

“You know you can still make things right…”

She whispers into his ear softly,

“And how's that?”

“By working with the NCR and stopping the violence in freeside.”

He grunts and sighs

“The courier mentioned that earlier and I said no.”

Julie feels her heart drop for minute before he speaks again.

“But hearing it from you, it seems like a good idea. I mean you know more about the NCR than most folks do. If you trust them then I will too.”

She smiled and plants another kiss on his shoulder causing him to hum in pleasure

“Sorry I'm dumping this one ya, I don't mean to sound weak but-”

She lifts her head up and shakes her head

“You just lost your best friend King. You're not being weak, you're being human and I like it a lot more than acting like you don't or don't care. You know what's best for freeside. I trust you.”  
He gave her a half hearted smile, and bumped his forehead with hers.

They smiled at each other, but didn't say a word because they didn't need to. They respected the comfortable silence that laid between them.

After a few minutes of silence, The King spoke.

“Is it weird that I ain't cryin? I mean I feel I should be but I just can't. Is that wrong?”

Julie lifted her head and shook it, her Mohawk slicing through the air like a bumble bee.

“No, not at all really. I remember when my sister died. I was too numb to even grieve much less cry. I didn't get around to crying about her death until nearly 2 years later when I found a holovid of us when we were teens”

“What was on the video? Or do I not wanna know?” He smirked, earning a nudge of her elbow to his ribs.

“Nothing bad, it was us exploring an old church that was rumored to be haunted. We were messing around and she felt something touch her leg and took off running and making Gecko noises. The best part is that she ran like a gecko, arms and everything!”

She proceeded to demonstrate the arm positions, The King clutching his side as he queffed with laughter.

“That's hilarious! So was your sister as pretty as you?”

Julie blushed and looked away.

“Prettier actually, out looks were the only thing that separated us, I swear we should've been Identical twins! With the exception of our faces we were identical.”

“So you run like a gecko?”

She chuckled and shook her head feverntly.

“No….it's more like a ghoul, I'm awkward and clumsy and some time I smell a little funny”

He snickered and shook his head.

“Well you're not seemin very awkward to me. And hey have you seen The Garret twins new cowgirl ghoul escort Beatrix?ghouls can be quite a ride.”

Julie snerked and laughed into her hands.

“That's a really bad pun but it was so bad it was good!”

The King winked and again bumped their foreheads together and said:

_“Thank you, Thank you very much!”_

 


	5. The King has left the building...

It was 3 days before Julie and the king saw each other again this time by accident.

 

“Julie?” The king called out when he spotted the spiky haired Followers with the courier strolling through freeside, seeing her made his face light up like the glowing sea. And even Rex( who was freshly fixed) was excited to see Julie as he barked and wagged his tail excitedly?

 

“King?” Julie squeaked recognizing the voice that called to her from behind her. She spun around and was surprised to the king sprinting to her with Rex following close behind.

 

“Hey Jules I was expecting to be seeing your pretty self out here!”

 

Julie blushed but threw her arms around the king's body and easily picked him up off the ground. 

 

“Oh I'm so happy to see you!” She squealed after the king begged her to put him down.

 

Rex whined and pawed at Julie's coat barely restraining himself from jumping onto her.

 

“Don't worry I'm excited to see you too boy!” Julie laughed as the excited cyber dog licked and nipped at her hand, The King smiled and scratched behind Rex’s ear making him one happy _hound_ _dog_.

 

“What am I chopped liver?” The courier yelled feeling left out, Julie gave the courier a sheepish but apologetic grin before giving Rex one final pat on the head and turning her attention towards the faux annoyed courier.

 

“Sorry just got caught in the moment.” Julie said blushing as The king gave her a sideways smile.

 

“Yeah yeah I'll get lost besides I got some some returns to make.”

 

Julie tilted her head,

 

“You mean like sales returns?”

 

The courier turned on their heel and started walking away but still answered her.

 

“Yeah something like that…”

 

“What ya returning?” Called the king

 

The courier turned around and grinned at the two mischievously.

 

“A toaster.”

 

“But mick and Raph don't do returns on electronics!”

 

“Never said I got from there…” and with that the courier was out of hearing range leaving the two group leaders along  with the cyber dog standing in silence.

 

Granted the silence didn't last long before Rex started barking and demanding Julie's attention, whining and pawing at her jacket.

 

“Okay! okay! I'll give you some love too Rexy Boy!” Julie chuckled and bent down to Rex’s level getting a big slobbery kiss from the Cyber dog.

 

“So I take someone's feeling much better!?” She cooed as the Dog laid down and rolled over giving Julie his belly to rub.

 

“Yeah he's back to him old self again! I hafta say there Jules I almost gave up hope.” The King said as he too bent down and scratched the cyberdog’s metal belly.

 

“You know I once read a quote from a prewar book called the timekeeper that said “The very next moment maybe the answer to your prayers and to deny that would be to deny the most important part of the future,” 

 

Julie said smiling as she should stood up and locked eyes with King, Her eyes glimmering as she stepped closer to the green eyed man.

 

“And what would that be?” The King said quietly as he smirked and leaned in closer to the Followers doctor, 

 

“Hope.” She whispered placing her lips on his, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her in even closer. Her face cupping his cheeks as their kiss deepened and heated, tongues tangling and breaths coming in quickly as King pulled awya gasping for air, leaning his forehead on Julies, a smile stretching his cheeks to the limit.

 

Rex whine and turned around and laid down to cover his eyes with his tail. Making the two lovers chuckle at the sight.

 

“You are that moment...You gave me hope and an answer to these prayers of mine…Thank you Jules. Thank you very much…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
